Redpool
by ShadyViper
Summary: What would happen if Ruby/Red were to travel to Remnant? What if she wasn't the only one? And what kind of trouble will she get herself into? Some plot hopefully you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning! *** **Hey guys welcome, I wasn't going to upload this for a few more day but since someone broke something that is going to prevent me from using my computer so I'll just be uploading this now and fixing the problem later. I also wanted to quickly say/warn you about something, ok so the first thing that you should know is that the first, second and third chapters do start on a bit of a dark note and it isn't very pleasant so please give it a few chapters after that before you stop reading because things do get better very quickly. The other thing I wanted to say is that the first four chapters are more of an origin story, and the final thing I wanted to add as a warning is simple, there are no limits to the things that Ruby will do in this, so with that said let's get this started.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Ruby looked to her left and when she saw him, she failed to contain her excitement as she was jumping up and down on her seat, the man in the waiters' outfit then sat the plate on the table in front of her and on the plate, were four large cookies and a glass of milk. Ruby saw the seat next to her get pulled back and then someone sat down scooting closer in to the table,

Ruby looked to her and said, "Hey mommy look he gave me two more cookies!" She held two fingers up as she said this,

Summer gave a small laugh with a light smile gracing her face, she then said, "Well then when we leave you had better say thank you to him"

Ruby nodded her head franticly as she ate them, but once she had finished her cookies and milk Summer helped her off the chair and told her, "Ok Ruby I need you to go wait outside for me while I grab a few things" Ruby nodded and made her way to the door,

Just before reaching the door she ran over to the counter and said to the man "Thank you" and ran out.

She sat at a chair outside as she was waiting for Summer but then someone grabbed her hand and began walking away, she looked up to see who it was and if she knew them, but she didn't, it was a teenage boy with blonde hair and a scowl on his face, Ruby then tried to run away but he kept a tight grip on her arm "No you're coming with me" he said

Ruby tried harder to get her arm out of his grasp and run away, as she was doing so a car pulled over to the side of the street with the door opening and the boy was dragging her towards it, Ruby screamed "Mommy! Help me!" she could hear Summer yell something from a bit of a distance away but then she felt something hit her head and suddenly her vision blurred and turned black.

* * *

When her eyes opened next she was staring at a cement ceiling, groaning in pain as she rubbed her head, Ruby sat up noticing she was on a bed not a nice-looking bed a bit rough and worn out but still a bed, looking around she noticed her bed was in the corner of a room, there were walls in front of her, to her right and behind her and to her left were bars with a door built into them, she had seen plenty of rooms like this on tv with her favourite cartoons, she was in a cell and as she got to the bars she noticed there were plenty more cells with people in them, "Hello!" she shouted but no one said anything back so she tried again, "Get me out! I want my mommy!"

A woman's tired voice finally answered her back, "It's no use, no one knows where you are they aren't coming for you" the voice sounded as if it was coming from the left, maybe the cell next to hers?

Jumping back from fright Ruby shot back "Your wrong my mommy will come and get me!" 'Of course, she would, why wouldn't she? Mommy is very smart and strong she will find me and then I can go home'

The woman laughed as she answered back, "Oh I am sure she is looking for you don't get me wrong, I am saying she'll never find this place, it's hopeless"

Now frowning and on the verge of tears Ruby shouted back "Your wrong! Mommy will find me!" she heard a sigh from where the woman's voice was coming from and received no reply, seeing it as a victory Ruby marched back to her bed and sat down crossing her arms with a 'hmph' the silence lasted for ten minutes before she began to grow bored.

But it was then a woman with a white lab coat walked in to the room and looked in each of the cell's before stopping when she stood outside of Ruby's, "Guards open this door!"

A man wearing a leather jacket jeans and sneakers came over and opened the door, "Wh-what do you want!?" Ruby shouted,

The woman scowled at Ruby before taking her by the arm and dragging the young girl out of her cell, she dragged Ruby out one door leading into a hallway, entering the first room to the right she threw Ruby to the middle of the floor and locked the door, she walked over to a desk then picked up a pen and notepad, "How old are you?" she asked,

Looking up at the woman in confusion she said, "I'm not telling!" she then stuck out her tongue,

Her scowl began to grow as she walked over and slapped Ruby "How old are you?" she asked again,

Tears now starting to spill out slowly she said in a quiet voice "I'm not telling"

The woman slapped her again but this time _much_ harder, "I am not going to ask again. How old are you?"

Now crying Ruby answered this time "Se-sev-sev-en"

The woman began writing down something on the notepad most likely what Ruby had just said then asked, "When is your birthday?"

Struggling to breath Ruby answered with a heavy breath, "Octo-October thi-thirty f-fir-first"

The woman stated in a demanding tone, "Excellent, your new name is subject 3-9-5"

Shaking her head Ruby said, "N-n-no it's R-ru-ruby!"

She slapped Ruby again this time it was loud enough to be heard from the outside of the room, "No that is not your name, now tell me what your name is?"

Now trying to hold back her tears Ruby shouted "I-it-it's Ruby Rose!"

In her efforts, all Ruby got was another slap that made her fall to the floor, "No that is not your name, now what is your name?"

Glaring at the older woman with a growl Ruby shouted, "MY NAME IS RUBY ROSE!"

This time the Woman raised her arm and suddenly Ruby went flying backwards and crashed into the wall before slamming into the floor, "That. Is. Not. You're. Name. Now tell me what it is or I will just dispose of you, you insolent child!"

Now breaking down with tears Ruby tried to answer, "I-it's Ru! -" she stopped when the woman's hand began rising which in turn was lifting her up into the air without even touching her? She hesitated but then answered fearfully, "3-9-5! It's 3-9-5!"

The woman lowered her hand and Ruby fell back to the floor with an audible thump "Good, does that mean you'll do whatever I tell you now or do I still have to beat you?" she asked in an angered tone,

With fear in her eyes Ruby answered, "I-I wi-will do wh-whatever you wa-want, just stop hu-hurting m-m-me!" she finished whimpering,

Now showing a twisted smile, the woman ordered, "Good, now follow me" she began walking over to the door and unlocked it before looking back to Ruby who was still on the ground, "I said follow me" Now panicking Ruby rushed to her feet and stumbled to the door, the woman began walking back to the cells and stopped outside of Ruby's cell, she looked back to Ruby and said, "Take off your clothes"

Ruby stopped for a moment as her face went to a shade of red that would put her namesake to shame as she asked, "Wh-why?"

The woman yelled "It doesn't matter I told you to do something now do it!"

Looking around and into the other cells she saw everyone was watching them, "B-but th-there are boys wa-watching" she begged,

The woman yelled "Do as I said, or I'll just find another girl who will do as I tell her!"

"N-no please do-don't hurt me!" now panicking again Ruby hurriedly but nervously did as she was told,

The woman then walked over to a shelf and grabbed a small grey jumpsuit, she turned around and threw the jumpsuit to Ruby who caught it "Put that on then get back into your cell"

Not wanting to be hit again or continue standing there like she was, Ruby did as she was told and rushed back into her cell.

The woman began to walk away when Ruby heard the woman's' voice again, "I see you've met Dr Stein"

With a shaky voice Ruby asked, "Wh-what do yo-you want now?"

Sighing the woman in the cell next to hers answered, "I just thought I should warn you not to piss her off, but I can see you've already learned that, or at least that's how it sounds"

Ruby laid down on her bed and asked in a frightened tone "Wh-what do the-they want with me?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure why I'm here"

Ruby then asked, "Wh-what is your na-name?"

The woman answered dejectedly, "Subject 2-6-7"

Before she could say anything else, Ruby said, "No not that one, your real name?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked back

Ruby answered with a tone that seemed desperate and at the same time hopeful "I want to know, pleeaaassse"

Sighing the woman answered her, "Raven"

Now sitting back up in the bed with a small smile Ruby said, "Mines Ruby"

With a soft chuckle Raven said, "It's nice to meet you Ruby, but we should get to sleep now, if we don't the guards will beat us"

Nodding with a frown Ruby said, "Ok goodnight Raven"

For some odd reason, what Ruby had just said brought a smile to her lips she hadn't felt any form of happiness since coming here nor has she smiled up until now, maybe this girl could help her get through this, although she doubted they would ever get out of here alive, just this moment was enough to make her smile, she answered back "Goodnight Ruby."

* * *

Waking up the next morning Ruby's right cheek began to burn with this numbing sensation, it wasn't until a few seconds later that her memoires came flooding back that she knew why, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she hugged herself and whispered, "Please mommy hurry, I want to go home"

A sudden sound behind her made Ruby sit up and turn around to look at the door, on the floor was a tray filled with what looked like porridge and slowly walked towards it, when she smelt it she could easily detect the scent of honey and smiled she picked it up and sat back on her bed as she ate it.

When she was done she placed it back where she had gotten it from and asked, "Raven are you awake?"

"Yeah I am, what is it?" She groaned tiredly

"I'm bored is there anything we can do?"

Sighing Raven said, "Go back to sleep and exercise that's about it"

Now confused Ruby asked, "Why can't we talk?"

Raven answered with a tone that sounded as if she had a growing desire to hit something "Because I am tired, and the guards don't like it when we do that"

Frowning Ruby began walking to her bed but stopped when Dr Stein called out "Subject 3-9-5!" she walked over to the cell door and opened it, "Follow me" she then turned around and walked into the hallway, Ruby followed her and this time they were outside of the third room to the left, she knocked on the door and when someone answered it she walked in, "3-9-5 this is Dr Redwood, you _will_ do as he says. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Nodding Ruby said, "Y-yes" nodding Dr Stein left the room,

Now looking at Dr Redwood Ruby calmed down he didn't look like a bad person his expression was a nice and calming one, his brown messy hair and his brown suit made him look like someone she had met at her dad's office, he smiled as he said, "So you are subject 3-9-5?" his tone was soft warm and welcoming Ruby almost forgot where she was and who she was with, she nodded back fearfully "Ok, what year were you in at school?"

Looking confused Ruby answered, "I-I just started year one"

Nodding he asked, "Do you think you can tell me what you were learning?"

"I-I was learning how to d-do maths and write a-and read" nodding he moved over to his computer then after a minute his printer turned on, Ruby asked nervously "Wh-what are you doing?"

Smiling he answered, "I am printing off some worksheets for you to do"

Ruby's nervous look turned to disappointment as she thought 'Great even in here I have to do stupid school work'

Reading her expression, he smiled "Would you rather sit in your cell doing nothing?"

Now shaking her head Ruby said, "N-no, no I'll do it"

Nodding he handed her a pencil and eraser, "Ok you can sit at that desk there and when your finish let me know, I'll give you something else to do" nodding Ruby walked over to the desk and began working.

After a few hours had passed when she got up and walked over to Dr Redwood who was working on something on his computer "D-Dr Redwood, I um I-I'm finished"

Smiling again he turned his chair around and took the worksheets from her, "This is very good, nice job but if you have a look here you spelt this wrong, other than that you did a great job" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, "Here but don't tell anyone or I might get into trouble ok" now smiling Ruby nodded and he handed it to her, "Ok I'll print off more worksheets for you to do, but I can't give you anymore treats for a while"

Now smiling she said back "Th-thank you"

"It's alright, here you are" he handed a couple more worksheets, "Ok so once you've finished those you'll have to go back to your cell, but don't worry you'll be back in here tomorrow" he said smiling,

Taking the worksheets Ruby said, "I'm glad they have someone like you here, everyone else is mean"

Chuckling he said, "Not everyone is like that around here, it's just a few of us that are, mostly everyone else will usually treat you nicely"

Now remembering the day before more clearly, she asked, "Um Dr Redwood, wh-when I was with Dr Stein she um she lifted me up without touching me an-"

He interrupted with a smile, "You want to know how she did that, don't you?" she nodded so with a heavy sigh he answered, "Well mostly everyone who works here are mutants"

Now with wide eyes staring at him she asked in awe "So what can you do?"

"I can turn myself into a water" as he said this he also turned from flesh and bones to water in the shape of a human body, "Like so, Dr Stein has telekinesis she has the ability to pick up just about anything with her mind"

Smiling Ruby couldn't contain her excitement "That is so cool, I wish I could do that kind of stuff!"

Frowning he said, "You will but you may not like it" seeing her confusion he explained, "The people at this base, we're trying to find a way to turn people like you into one of us, I don't agree with what they're doing but I don't really have a choice"

Now worried Ruby asked, "B-but why?"

His frown grew as he said, "A lot of people see us as monsters so if everyone is like us then what is there to complain about, that's the way our leader sees it, but I think we just need to sit down and talk about it rather than start a war with the humans"

Ruby was surprised by this she may have been young but she wasn't stupid, her mom and dad had taught her about plenty of things that she would have learned about until she would have been in her mid-teens only because they wanted her to know the world wasn't right, they didn't want her walking around with her eyes closed and they wanted her to be ready for the world and all its cruel ways or at least that's how they said it when they were explaining this to her, she knew what the one question she needed to ask was and so she did, "Why are you telling me all this?"

He answered sadly "Well if they're going to lock you up in a cage you deserve to know why, even if you're not old enough to understand it yet you will eventually"

She asked with a saddened tone "So, they are going to make me one of you, aren't they?"

"Yes, I don't like it any more than you do but I don't have a choice the best I can do is at least help you through this" he said with a frown present on his face,

Smiling Ruby said, "Thank you for telling me, at least I know why I'm here" after sitting the worksheets down on the table Dr Redwood walked Ruby back to her cell before going back to his office.

 **And done, hopefully this is a good start to something new that I hope you will all enjoy, I've spent a lot of time trying to figure this out, but I think I've finally got it nailed down, I forgot to mention this earlier but I won't upload chapters for this too often since I do have a lot to work for the coming month, don't forget to follow favourite and review to help me improve so I can keep improving to make things easier on you, anyways I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so yeah another chapter just a quick warning this one has a few time skips that just make it look rushed and not so good to the first chapter, the reason to why that one reads better is because that one was meant to show you what some people are like and gives you an idea to what kind of life style Ruby will be living in, just remember that this is not going to be the best Fanfiction I've ever written, I think my RWBY Tokyo Ghoul crossover will take that title for now but you never know I might come up with something better. Anyways let's get on with it.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Four years had passed since that day and not much had changed Ruby was still in that place with the same schedule she had been given since her third day there, first was breakfast then school work until it hit lunch at 12, then she would be put in a room with weights treadmills and all other sorts of workout equipment, then after five hours she would then be taken back to her cell and allowed to recover with dinner and wait for the next day. Whilst Ruby didn't like the schedule she had to admit that it was helpful with keeping her fit and healthy, she and Raven had talked a lot and quickly did become friends, Ruby had told her what they were going to do with her and why she was there, she had also asked Dr Redwood why Raven was there but he told her that he didn't know who Raven was and why she was there.

Things did become boring really quickly though and Ruby finally got sick of it as she now sat in her cell and had just finished her dinner, walking over to the cell door Ruby called out "Guard! Hey Guard!"

An angry man with scales across his face walked over to the cell and asked with an aggravated tone "What do you want?"

She answered simply "I'm bored"

Trying to keep calm he asked, "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Ruby replied happily "Nope! But I don't care, get me a book or something"

Glaring at her he said, "No, you can sit here and rot for all I care"

Grinning Ruby said, "Get me a book or I'll just annoy you for however long you're in here"

"HA! Now that's funny what are you going to do cry for your 'mommy' again?"

Ruby's grin grew as she said, "Make sure it's very long" she then took a deep breath and started, "Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!" she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath then continued,

Just about all the other prisoners were laughing as they watched and the man with scales began to grow annoyed "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL END YOU!" She didn't stop and everyone in the room knew it was an empty threat, he couldn't kill her that would have been four years of time and resources wasted, groaning in annoyance he moved away and pulled out his phone, "Yeah hey, look I need you to get me a book" he went silent for a moment but then he answered back "No it's not for me I don't like to read and-… No fuck you, look just get me a fucking book, one of the prisoners won't shut the fuck up until she gets one… No, I can't kill her… Yes, it's the only one I can't fucking kill so please just hurry up… Hey I have to put up with this for the next three hours if you don't!"

He held the phone towards Ruby's direction and her voice went straight through to the other end "please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please-"

He held it back to his ear and yelled "Just fucking hurry!" As he hung up he only just now noticed that everyone was laughing at him and he began walking off grumbling about annoying little girls.

A few minutes later and a door opened, walking into the room was a young girl she wore a dark hooded cloak with a lower-face mask over her face, once she entered the room she sighed in annoyance as she heard it, "please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please-"

Ruby stopped when she saw the girl walk over to her cell with a book in hand she then held it out to Ruby and said, "If you ruin it I will ruin you" then left,

After a few seconds Ruby heard clapping from the cell to her left "Nice move"

Grinning Ruby answered back "Thanks Rae" she then began reading,

it wasn't long until the snake mutant had come back and grumbled "Happy now?"

giving him, a shit eating grin Ruby answered back as smugly as she could, "Yes, very" then continued to read.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that day and Ruby had finished the book for the second time three days ago, she began to wonder if the girl had forgotten about the book and wouldn't come back. Her thoughts were put on hold as she only now noticed it was also around the time breakfast would be served and at this exact moment the girl walked in with a tray of food and another book and without her lower face mask, "I want my book back" she said irritated whilst looking at the young girl expectantly,

Smiling Ruby said, "Ok, and thank you it was a really good book, I really liked it"

Now showing a small smile, the girl said, "For someone who has good manners, you also have a bad habit of annoying my employers"

Smiling Ruby answered back, "Only to those who aren't nice when I've done nothing wrong"

The girl nodded with a smirk and said, "Anyways I brought another book so you won't annoy the guards again" she then handed over the book and food tray,

Now showing a playful smirk Ruby said, "So are you the librarian or something?"

Shaking her head, the girl said, "I'll be back in two weeks for that one"

Just as she began walking off Raven spoke up "Try to not piss her off she seems like she's on your side, I would take all I can get if I were you"

The girl stopped without either of them noticing "Yeah don't worry she seems awesome, as I said I'll only annoy the ones who piss me off for no reason, oh yeah Rae maybe I could lend you this while I'm doing work with Dr Redwood and that stupid workout period, y'know to give you something to do other than laying around or something like that"

Nodding Raven said, "Yeah that does sound good, I'll try my best to not damage it on her"

Chuckling the girl said, "Just don't ruin my books and you can read them all you want" after that she finally left the room.

* * *

Ten weeks had passed and Ruby and the girl were actually starting to get along well, as it turned out the girl felt the same way Dr Redwood felt about this as well, their conversations were normally fun and Ruby was always looking forward to them, every now and then even Raven would join in if she was awake and in her cell, a lot of the things Ruby did ask the girl were about the outside world wanting to know what was happening.

At one point she even asked, the girl to see if her family were doing ok for her, she didn't have to talk to them just see if they were doing better than when she had disappeared, of course the girl said she would try and when she came back the two weeks later she had told Ruby how they were doing and showed her pictures of them as well, this made Ruby happy but of course she wasn't completely happy because from what she had been told they were still looking for her, she knew if things kept going the way they were she would never get out of here alive.

But eventually another two years had passed and she was now thirteen, at first Ruby kept to her schedule, soon after that her work with Dr Redwood was replaced with hours of operations and then she would be put into the room where she would use the workout equipment, there were no signs of things going bad for a time, but then after five weeks came the final operation. When that was over Ruby was returned to her cell to recover nothing seemed different for a few hours until she began to feel pain, it was flaring throughout her whole body and she screamed for three hours before it stopped, that was two months ago.

Now Ruby didn't quite seem the same, one example of such was where she would have shown her gratitude and been polite she now acted rude and ungrateful, the only time she ever showed gratitude or was polite was when she spoke with Raven or the girl, and on the rare occasion Dr Redwood who would check up on her to make sure she was ok. Another example was whenever she felt pain rather than scream she would laugh and taunt whoever was inflicting it to try harder.

Ruby was sitting on her bed when the girl approached her cell, "Hey are you ok?" she asked her tone filled with concern,

Shaking her head Ruby laughed "N-no they got someone who could control lightning and they used him to put four hundred volts through me for an hour to try and enhance my mutation or whatever it is"

Gasping with shock she asked, "Is there anything I could do?"

Yet again shaking her head Ruby answered, "No, the only thing you could do is get me out of here but they'd kill you for it, I won't let that happen"

Raven spoke up, "There is a way it's just really risky" the girl took a few steps to her right to see Raven as the woman continued, "Unlock our cages and make it look like I broke the locks then let us run"

Shaking her head, the girl said, "No, if they think you broke the locks they'll either beat you or kill you and I won't let that happen, I'll find a way, how long do the two of you think you can hold out for?"

she looked into both their cells Raven said, "However long it will take you, they aren't doing anything to me" she paused for a moment and her expression went from worried to fear, "Not yet at least"

Ruby answered with a joyful tone, "I can wait for that long as well it's just pain"

Sighing the girl said, "Ok I'll try to get you guys out as soon as I can, but until then here's the book you wanted to check out"

It was at this moment the door opened and in walked that same boy who grabbed Ruby and threw her in that car all those years ago, she gave the girl a quick wink before giving a _glare_ and said, "About time I got this, do you know how long I've been waiting for it!"

The girl showed her confusion until she heard him "How about you be grateful she's giving you _her_ books, or how about I just beat you until you drop you pathetic piece of human trash!"

she turned around and said, "Sun she's not worth it, do you really want to make this a waste of Dr Stein's time?" The question was enough to shut him up and have his glare turn into a look of fear, "Let's just leave her and get out of here" they then walked out and left the room.

As the girl and Sun left the room Raven asked, "He usually isn't like that to any of the inmates unless they've done something to offend him, care to explain?"

Ruby sat back down on her bed and answered, "He's the one who brought me here, so when I first saw him after that I might have tackled him into a wall and kept punching him"

Chuckling Raven said, "I don't blame you that bastard deserves what he got."

* * *

After another two weeks Ruby re-entered her cell with a sigh "Fucking brilliant, just fucking brilliant" she said with obvious annoyance to her tone,

Raven asked, "What's wrong, what did they do this time?"

"Apparently, I have regenerative abilities so they cut off one of my arms to see if it would grow back" she answered with a raised voice,

Ruby was angry, no not angry bloodthirsty Raven concluded as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she asked, "Are you ok?"

Even though Ruby couldn't see Raven she nodded and said, "Yeah, it's just pain, I'LL BE FINE, I JUST WANT TO PUNCH THE ASSHOLE WHO STOLE MY FUCKING ARM!" Ruby continued without even taking a breath as she finished happily, "So yeah I'll be fine"

It was then the door opened and the girl walked in but when she reached Ruby's cell she gasped in shock, "What happened?" she asked,

Smiling sweetly towards the girl Ruby answered, "They said I can regenerate so to see if I could they took it" she raised her right arm or at least what was left of it,

The girl said sadly "I'm so sorry that they're doing this to you, if you want I can get you out now, you and Raven" she looked over to the other cell then back to Ruby,

Ruby shook her head and said, "Not now, if my arm actually does grow back I'll have a better chance of getting out, but if it doesn't I need to adjust"

The girl nodded and handed Ruby another book "If I knew they were going to do this to you I would have gotten you out sooner"

Shaking her head Ruby said, "It's fine, don't blame yourself, you didn't cut off my arm Dr Stein did, although if I find that bitch on my out she had better fucking run, because I'll rip her head off and feed her to the fucking dogs they'er keeping here"

Shaking her head, the girl said, "There are no dogs here and we're on a small island"

Ruby stopped for a moment then started quietly and finished loudly, "Alright then I'll feed her to the sharks!"

Again, she shook her head and said, "We're in the middle of a lake, not the ocean"

Again, Ruby attempted "Alright then the alligators!"

She shook her head one last time and said, "There is nothing in the lake that could eat her"

Finally, Ruby snapped, "Fine then I'll eat her myself!"

If the girl had reacted to that then it would have been hidden by the hood she always wore over her head, Raven's only reaction was to state how any normal person would probably see this statement, "Ok now that's just fucked up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so this isn't another chapter, I've just edited a couple of things that I only just noticed one of my friends changed a few things without my knowledge and may have given a small spoiler for later chapters in the story, for those of you who noticed it (To be honest probably everyone noticed) I'm sorry and will try to monitor my content much more closely the next chapter will be up at some point soon, and I thank you all for your penitence.**

 **And for those of you who have started reading this, I wanted to add this in just to say a few things before we start, the first thing I wanted to address is that things will get much better really soon so hold out, the next thing I wanted to bring up is that this chapter is more than likely going to be the worst chapter in this story and probably all my other Fanfic, not because it's poorly written but the content is just dark and well just something I wouldn't enjoy writing and finally for those of you who are wondering how long this will last I made five chapters that briefly go over what happens in the story and now I am grabbing small sections of each of those chapters and making full chapters out of them, so from here I have another five to eight chapters planned out and I should have more than that when this is posted so yeah it'll last a while and hopefully there will be much more to come, but let's get on with it.  
**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Another four weeks had passed and Ruby's arm had indeed returned, but each time it grew back they would cut it off again, not to demean or hurt her but to see how much further they could take it, and each time they cut it off it would grow back faster, it was a rather pleasant surprise to Ruby most of all. And eventually the experiments would grow more drastic as things went on, many of the experiments now no longer inflicted agonising pain and began to feel rather relaxing and even Ruby knew that was not good.

Once time began to fly by it didn't seem long but soon Ruby turned fourteen, that was when things went terribly wrong, at first nothing seemed wrong but it was the day after her birthday she came back to her cell crying, it surprised Raven to hear this, the last time she had heard Ruby cry was back when she had first arrived, she didn't even cry during the pain she endured after returning from the operations or experiments, Raven began to wonder what could have made her cry if any of that couldn't, it was then that the girl had walked into the room and approached the cells, she was also surprised to hear Ruby crying, she asked with a soft soothing voice, "Ruby what's wrong?"

Looking up to her friend she said, "I-I do-don't want t-to talk abo-abou-about it"

She inched closer to the cell bars and said, "if something happened I could go and report it, no one's allowed to do anything to you or anyone else in here without permission" Ruby just shook her head and shuddered, "Ruby can you come over here please?" The girl asked,

Ruby turned her head to the girl questioningly and asked, "Wh-why?"

She held up her book and said, "To give you your book for the week and you look like you could use a hug" she stated bluntly, she had given the young girl hugs before although they were very awkward as the girl had to reach through the cell bars and she had only given them to Ruby when she was in a very deep sate depressed,

Ruby shook her head and said, "I-I can't"

She asked Ruby "Why can't you Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head as tears began running faster and she said loud enough for both she and Raven to hear, "B-because i-it hurts t-to- to stand, i-it hurts to w-walk"

The girl raised her hood slightly to reveal two deep blue eyes and narrowed them as she asked softly "Ruby why does it hurt to walk, you can tell me, you can trust me"

Slowly Ruby began to calm down and nodded her head, "Y-your right, b-but please don't tell anyone else" she begged desperately,

This really surprised the girl rather than the confident and unnerving girl she knew Ruby had become, right now she seemed insecure, ashamed, embarrassed and scared, the girl said, "That depends on what happened, but if it's what I think it is then even I won't have a choice"

Ruby nodded again as she said, "O-ok, ok… I-it was ju-just after m-my exercise period an-and the guard he- he told me it w-was time for me to get back in my cell, I-I followed him a-and at le-least half way back to he-here, wh-when- h-he grabbed my arm an-and dragged me into an empty room" she paused as she tried to regain control over herself again before continuing and the girl was looking even more concerned than before, "H-he grabbed me b-by the collar o-of my- my shirt and ri-ripped it open and threw me to the ground, h-he ripped m-my clothes off and- and-" Ruby began to shrink in on herself and her left hand began to move from the stump where her right arm was supposed to be and unconsciously began to reach downwards protectively,

The girl quickly interrupted her before she could continue "You don't have to continue" she looked to Ruby with a saddened expression as she said, "Ruby I'm sorry but I can't keep quiet about this, if you can point him out we can catch him but you need to be brave enough to do this, can you do that?"

Slowly Ruby nodded and said, "I-I can but, I d-don't think I could- could be near him"

Nodding she said, "I'll be back with someone, I'll need you to tell him what happened, is that ok?" When she saw Ruby nod, she walked out of the room to find help.

Raven asked, "Are you going to be ok?"

Ruby shook her head and knowing that Raven couldn't see her said, "Y-yeah I'll be fine"

Even if Raven couldn't see her she could tell Ruby was lying, "Ruby please don't lie to me, I know that it's going to be hard but you've gotta get past this"

This time Ruby said, "B-but I can't, h-he did things t-to me an-and I-I-"

Raven interrupted her "Ruby don't think about it, that'll just make it worse, but remember you are stronger than this, you've been through _much_ worse, remember when your powers first manifested, you went through a great deal of pain then, and I know that hurt more, I know it isn't the physical side that's making you like this, it's your fear, and I know your only fourteen but you aren't like any girl your age are you? Besides we can't have you like this when and if we are escaping anytime soon because I'm not leaving you"

Slowly gaining her confidence and taking in Raven's words Ruby said, "Y-your right, thanks Raven."

It wasn't long after the small talk she and Raven had that the girl came back with Dr Stein and a few guards, the girl said, "One of the men that you assigned to care for your test subject rapped her! That is inexcusable and-"

She didn't get to finished as Dr Stein yelled, "Silence!" She glared at the girl and continued, "He did as I asked of him to further our research and I will not have you, one of our hired mercenaries talking about how we should treat this specimen!"

The girl growled as she said, "She is only a fourteen-year-old girl! How could you do that to anyone!"

Dr Stein was about to retort but the door opened, and a young woman walked in her presence alone was enough to silence everyone. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes, the uniform she wore was formed of garbs fit for battle and elegant attire, she walked over to the two who had turned quiet, she asked, "What is going on here?"

Before the girl could speak Dr, Stein said, "One of the humans you hired is telling me how to do my work and won't leave me to it"

The young woman turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow, "Now why would you be disturbing the work of my organisation when I have hired you to follow the orders that either myself or my people give you?"

The girl spoke the venom clear in her voice, "Because I won't just stand by while your men rape a fourteen-year-old girl to further your research!"

The young woman's gaze turned to Dr Stein, in her eyes held the look of a killer, the look of someone who had seen and dealt with death on a regular basis, she narrowed her eyes at Dr Stein as she asked, "Where is this man now?"

Dr Stein turned from angry and annoyed to mildly nervous as she answered, "He is right here, may I ask why?"

The young woman held her hand out and the man was pulled towards her only stopping when he floated right in front of her, she said, "I will not tolerate such monstrous acts! We are mutants not savages, we are better than the humans, and rapping one of our own, a young girl no less is no way to show it!"

Dr Stein spoke up hesitantly, "But she is a human experiment, we turned her into a mutant, she may be a mutant now, but it is because of us she is a mutate"

The young woman shouted, "That is no excuse, human or not rapping a child is not how we achieve our goals!" She reached towards the man and wrapped her fingers around his neck while he flailed then with the sound of a sickening crack his limbs went limp and his head slumped, "If I hear of this happening again next time it won't just be the culprit am I understood Stein!"

Dr Stein nodded fear etched on to her face, "As you wish" she walked off with her men following her after picking up the body to the mutant the young woman had just killed,

The young woman turned to the young girl, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you may return to your duties"

The girl nodded and said, "Of course" she went to take her leave before stopping and turned around to look over at Ruby,

The young woman noticed this and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Shaking her head, the girl answered, "No" and continued to walk out of the room.

The young woman approached Ruby's cell and asked, "Are you the subject they…" she stopped not knowing what to say but Ruby knew what she was asking and nodded, the fear in her eyes were evident to the young woman, "What is your name?" She asked,

Ruby slowly parted her lips and she struggled as she tried to keep a calm tone to her voice, "S-su-subject 3-9-5"

Shaking her head, the young woman said, "I asked you for your name, do you still remember it?"

Ruby nodded as she said slowly, "M-my name i-is Ruby Ro-rose"

Smiling the young woman said, "What a beautiful name, my name is Pyrrha Nikos" her smile faded as she asked, "Are you going to be ok?" Ruby nodded obviously too scared to do much else, as she glanced at Ruby's arm she noticed it was regrowing, it wasn't fast enough to be considered fast but only just enough to be noticed, she looked into her eyes and saw the fear they held, she sighed, "Ok then, I will see if I can convince them to stop cutting off your arm"

Finding herself able to speak now Ruby asked, "Y-you'd do that for m-me?"

Pyrrah's smile grew as she said, "But of course, I'm sure that they're just doing it to make everything harder on you, and if you ask me that just isn't fair"

As Pyrrah left the room Raven spoke up "I'd be careful if I were you"

Slightly confused by what her friend had just said Ruby asked, "But why? She seems nice"

Raven answered back, "That is Pyrrah Nikos, or as she's more commonly known as magneto, she formed the group keeping us captive, just because she's nice doesn't mean she's a good guy, no one ever sees themselves as the villain, and she is no exception. She is doing what she thinks is right but it's not the best option there is"

Raising an eyebrow Ruby asked, "Really? Then who're the good guys?"

Raven sighed as she said, "I don't even know if there are any, I've been in here for far too long to tell you if there ever was or will be any."

 **As I said before not a chapter I'm happy to have written but it was necessary for the story, I do hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless. On other news I have decided to try and work on some of the other stories I'm writing, but with that being said I will also be taking a break from writing this and Remnant Ghoul to do that, you don't need to worry too much about that though because I do have a few chapters for both FanFic's piled up and waiting to be looked over and edited by the friend whose helping me, so there will still be a bit to read from, I will also being posting another chapter for Remnant Ghoul later today, but with all that being said and done I guess all that's left to say if you haven't already please follow, favourite and reveiw, all _constructive_ feedback is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Warning! ***

 **Hey guys so yay final chapter to the origin story of Ruby/Red whose excited for it because I know I am, just a quick warning, if you do not like violence then skip where I have marked it because I may have gone a bit over board with this one and just to assure you all I'm not a psychopath and that I am completely sane let me explain, I was just trying to create something to make sure I showed how much Ruby was hurting and to make sure I did that I had some help from some friends on this so it isn't all me.**

 _ **I remain unconvinced-editor**_

 **Well anyways without further delay let us begin.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Another three years had passed since that day and things had started to take a turn that Ruby found relieving, all the tests she had forgone were becoming less of an occurrence one such example would be cutting off her arm, instead of cutting it off right after it had fully grown back they would do it once a year, but there were also plenty of new experiments such as giving her diseases and infections that should have been incurable but luckily the ones Ruby's mutations couldn't get rid of were taken away by someone with a mutation that could get rid of them for her.

Ruby had just re-entered her cell when the girl walked in, she approached the cells and asked, "Are you ok?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "Yup I'm fine just finished the exercise period, nothing too bad… yet"

Nodding the girl said happily, "That's good, I have some good news of my own"

Ruby asked excitedly, "What is it?"

"I have found a group of people who are willing and able to help me get you out" looking to the cell on her right she said to Raven, "I'll make sure that you two are set free, just be sure to free as many of the others as you can, the more of you that are out the easier it will be for you to get past everyone, and when you do get out of the facility go to the east side of the island there'll be a small boat waiting for you both"

"Wait slow down, when is this happening?" Asked Raven,

The girl answered, "Sometime from now to the next seven days, everything's set for you and Ruby, it's just everything else that's needing to be prepared"

Nodding Raven said, "Ok, we had better be ready then"

Ruby asked as she looked over to the girl, "So will we see you again when we're out?"

The girl turned to Ruby with a frown, "I'm… not sure, I'd hope so" turning to Raven she said, "I have to go, just remember to always be ready"

As the girl began walking away Ruby said as she failed to contain her excitement but luckily wasn't heard, "I can't believe it we're finally gonna be outta here" she then began jumping around like a child on a sugar rush, facing the wall to her left she asked, "Can you believe it Rae? We're finally getting out"

Sighing Raven said, "Ruby try keeping calm, if you get over excited about it all, then someone's bound to hear you and report us"

Stopping in an instant Ruby said, "R-right sorry it's just I've been waiting for this since forever, like oh my god how long has it been since she said she'll try and help us"

With a warm and joyful voice Raven said, "You were thirteen, remember when the experiments started"

Smiling brightly, she said, "Oh yeah what were they doing to me back then?"

Slightly confused and worried about the young girls' tone of voice she answered questioningly, "Weren't they testing or activating your abilities through electricity?"

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ruby said with the most cheerful tone Raven had heard her use in a while,

"Um Ruby are you feeling ok?"

Ruby replied happily as if everything she had said was fine, "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?"

Deciding to voice her concerns Raven said, "Because you're talking about this place rather fondly and it's starting to make me worried"

"Oh no that's not it it's just that… well it's just that I kinda grew up here andit'salsotheplaceIgottomeetyouandthegirlwhogivesmeallthebooksandIreally reallyhadfunwheneverwetalkedandIdon'twanttoloseyouguys"

Raven stopped for a moment to try and comprehend what the young girl in the cell next to hers had just said before replying, "Ok… I guess I can see that, just don't start saying shit like that again"

"Alright Raven, but now that all we have to do is wait what can we do?"

Shrugging with a small smirk Raven said, "Go to sleep, exercise that's about it"

Groaning in exhaustion Ruby replied tiredly "But I just got back from exercising, I don't wanna"

Waving off the younger girls' complaint she said, "Then go to sleep" sighing in annoyance Ruby decided to listen to her friend and turned to the back corner of her cell and headed towards the bed.

* * *

Time did pass quickly like the two had known it would but they were starting to wonder what had happened since the girl hadn't come to see them since she told them of the plan, and what made the situation even more worrisome was that it was fast approaching the eleventh hour at night of the seventh day, Ruby and Raven had begun to question if what the girl had told them was true or not, she had said seven days from that day and it was two hours away from it being the eighth day since they had seen her, Ruby and Raven were about to lose hope until the door opened and the girl was approaching the cells moving in between a fast walk and a jog, she had a bag slung over her left shoulder and in her right hand was an assault rifle, once she stood outside of Ruby's cell she dropped the bag off to the side and pulled six keys from her pocket,

Looking apologetically she said, "Sorry for keeping you waiting I'm short on time, I was able to convince the guard outside the room I'd take the rest of his shift so we have thirty minutes till the attack on the base begins, if something goes wrong then they _will_ start early, these keys open all the cells in this room once you let them out share the keys around" pausing she turned around and shouted, "You hear that, I'm helping you all get out the more of you there are the more of a chance you have of getting off this island, we're in the middle of a lake thirty minutes off from of New York!"

Smirking she unlocked Ruby's cell then Ravens and handed them both three keys each, "Raven the bag and gun are for you" stopping for a moment as she reached for her boot she pulled out a combat knife, "This is for you, Raven is still a human so she'll be getting the gun" she knew Ruby was going to complain if she hadn't said a word, after handing the younger girl the knife and Raven the gun she turned around, "You do remember where to go right?"

Nodding Raven said, "Don't worry I know I'll make sure she's there, even if I have to drag her the whole way"

"Right, I have somethings I need to take care of before this goes down free as many of them as you can, good luck"

Ruby turned back and called out to the girl "See you on the other side!" The girl gave her a smile before walking out the door she had just come from, looking to Raven she grinned, "You ready?" The only response she got in return was a nod before they started opening the other cells and sharing the other four keys around.

The thirty minutes was almost up and Ruby and Raven had both helped release the last of the prisoners just in time and they were all waiting for the first sign of an attack to burst out of the room, the atmosphere was tense no one spoke a word in fear of missing the signal they didn't have to wait too long as they all heard what sounded like a bomb going off and the foundations began to shake, once things had stabilized everyone except for Ruby and Raven had ran out of the room, they waited until they were the last ones there, slowly and cautiously walking out of the room Raven raised the rifle ready to shoot the first thing that came into sight,

They went through corridor after corridor, lab after lab, office after office, the place had seemed abandoned and the two would have thought as much if they still couldn't hear the gun fire and explosions coming back from where they had come from, Raven followed Ruby as they made their way to what Ruby knew as a shortcut, and not too much later they began to slow down as they passed a small gym, Raven gave a quick glance enough to see what was in the gym and asked, "Is that where you went for your exercise periods?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "Yup after this I'm not too sure where to go I was only able to see through that door thanks to the window, once we're through there we're going to have to hope we take the right path"

Raven held her hand out in front of Ruby and walked towards the door she got into position and kicked the door open, before Ruby could comprehend what was going to happen Raven opened fire, it was too quick for any of the mercenaries or Mutants to react and she followed Raven through the door the sight to greet her was indeed grim as she spotted ten dead bodies with the blood still leaking out of them, "You alright?"

She turned her head to Raven and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just hope everything's going well for the others"

Raven nodded and reached for the next door with her rifle aimed ready to fire again but before she could even grasp the door handle it opened, she didn't even think as she pulled her hand back under the barrel and opened fire, when the spray of bullets had been replaced with clicks she looked to see who she had shot, instead of finding a corpse riddled with bullets she saw a man made of water standing in front of her, "Oh shit"

she was expecting him to attack to defend himself but instead he just stood there looking at her with his jaw dropped in shock, Ruby recognized the man made of water and said with a hint of unease, "Dr Redwood?"

he turned his gaze to her and his posture turned from stiff to a more relaxed one as he turned from water to flesh and bone as he asked, "3-9-5 are you ok?" When he saw Ruby nod, he could see she was unsure of what he would do, giving her a smile he said, "Don't worry I can help you get out, the other prisoners are going towards the north exit meaning we still have a chance of getting you out, but we have to go back to the south exit"

Ruby shook her head as she said, "We need to get to the east side of the island, can you help us get there?"

Showing Ruby and Raven a very surprised look he grinned, "As it turns out most of the east side has holes going through the walls and out to the open, if we move fast enough we might make it past everyone"

Nodding Raven said, "Right you're at the back of the line can you talk while your all… watery?"

"I can"

"Good because your gonna want to stay that way just give me the directions, Ruby might be able to heal but she can still feel pain, bullets just pass right through you, so you'll have the best chance of keeping her unharmed, let's move"

Walking out the door Ruby and Dr Redwood followed behind Raven quickly and they did manage to sneak by most of the Mutants or mercs and they were almost out, "Alright there should be a hole large enough for us to slip through in this room" said Dr Redwood as they approached the door,

Upon opening the door Raven had found that Dr Redwood was right there was a hole large enough for them to slip through, but he had either left out some details or it had been a recent development because the room was now full of Mutants including Dr Stein, fortune seemed to be on their side though because all the Mutants had their backs faced to them and Raven had just reloaded the assault rifle with a full clip before opening the door, grinning like a madwoman she opened fire across the whole room, no one knew what was happening before it was too late as Raven mowed them down with the spray of bullets that went throughout the room, once the clip had been emptied she took cover behind the door and reloaded,

Dr Stein must have seen her because as she had finished loading the gun and got ready to continue her righteous slaughter, Dr Stein shouted, "Subject 2-6-7, how dare you, I will make you suffer!" Raven wasn't sure why Dr Stein was threatening her, she knew what Dr Stein was going to do if she gave the woman a chance and so Raven rounded the corner and took aim, only for the gun to float from her grip, "You, stupid girl did you really think I was going to let you leave this facility alive?"

Raven knew that both Dr Redwood and Ruby were behind her she had to do something Dr Stein didn't know about them not yet, she remained silent as she raised her hands and started walking south west making sure to keep her gaze on Dr Stein, now Dr Stein not only had her back to Ruby but to the hole in the wall Dr Redwood and Ruby could still make it out, so what if she didn't make it, she was happy with that, as long as she got Ruby out that's all that mattered, "Why don't you just shut up" looking to her left Raven saw the girl, the one who had made all this possible standing there and she was aiming a handgun right at Dr Stein, before the good Dr could come up with any kind of response the girl pulled the trigger once, twice, three, four, five times before Dr Stein swatted the gun out of the girls hand with her powers, the girl had shot Dr Stein five times and the bullets had actually hit!

"You! You little wretch! I'LL HAVE YOUR HE **A** D **F** O **R** **THAT!** " screeched Dr Stein,

 ***Skip this little bit if over the top violence is not something for you (I won't be putting these in once I reach a certain point in the story.) ***

Before anything else could be said there, was screaming? No one knew what was happening until it had already happened, Ruby had come out of her hiding place and charged at Dr Stein with the knife from the girl in hand letting out a mighty battle cry, as she had jumped onto the older woman she shoved the combat knife into Stein's throat, then she pulled it out and ran the blade across her throat before stabbing it back in again, as she pulled it out this time blood was coating her hands and the knife was slippery a bit too slippery it seemed, she dropped the knife and opted to use her hands as she wrapped her fingers around Stein's throat and dug them in deep and forming a closed fist before she pulled her hand back out, right before Dr Stein's life faded from her mutilated body Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO H **U** R **T MY FRIENDS!** " As Dr Stein collapsed Ruby kicked the corpse with her left foot then lifted her right root and crushed the head with a stomp,

 ***End***

"Ruby?" Collapsing onto her knees as she looked up to meet the girls concerned gaze, she couldn't say anything she wanted to know if she had saved them, but she couldn't speak? "Ruby are you ok?" Her mouth was dry her lips felt like they should be flaking what was happening to her? "Ruby are you ok please just say something anything please just be ok?" Ruby knew she had to show them she was ok but she couldn't speak so instead she forced her gaze to them with a shaky nod, but something felt wrong with her body she looked back down and was surprised to find herself trembling her stomach was flipping now and she collasped,

Raven crouched beside Ruby and pulled her into a hug as she said, "I'm so sorry"

The girl looked around the room quickly and noticed Dr Redwood staring at what was left of Dr Stein, she looked back to the woman coddling the teen and asked, "Raven is Redwood with you?"

Raven nodded but to make sure the girl knew that he was on their side she said, "He's on our side"

The girl nodded before looking back to him "Hey Redwood! There's a boat big enough for four passengers you three and the driver, he's a S.H.I.E.L.D operative, tell him that you're to take my place I'll catch another lift out of here"

Showing his surprise, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding she said, "I'm sure, besides you might be able to tell them what I couldn't after all I'm a hired gun, your one of the doctors here, be sure to tell them everything you know"

Nodding he said, "We have to move, 2-6-7 pick up 3-9-5, you'll have to carry her out"

As Raven picked the teen up, Ruby reached out for the girl before her vision went black.

 **I honestly surprised myself with this chapter and I don't know what I could say here, but I do hope I didn't go overboard with this chapter, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you thought I could have done anything different I'm interested to see what you guys could come up with, maybe it's something a LOT calmer than what I ended this with or maybe it's much more darker, either way I'm excited to see what you all think and can come up with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Sorry for the late update, but I've been a bit busy, anyways there really isn't too much to say right now, but I do have one thing I feel like I need to tell you, not too long after I released the last chapter I got a review asking why it was lacking in forth wall jokes, the easiest way to answer is those four chapters were meant to build Ruby into Deadpool, she wasn't that person yet and those are some of the events that turn her into Deadpool, now without further delay let's begin.**

Chapter 5

It had been a little over two years since the supposed sighting of her sister, she had gone missing a little over fifteen years ago and everyone else had given up but not her, she hadn't lost hope she had made friends, very good friends who wouldn't turn their back on her she had met one of them not that long after the siting and was glad to have met her after all they both wanted to find her sister so who better to help right? She had to remain positive if she lost her positive attitude then she was no better than those quitters and she wasn't a quitter. Groaning as she left her shared room she made her way to the food hall, but when she arrived it was quite the site to behold, food was all over the place from being spread across the floors tables chairs walls, it was even hang off the ceiling! She just had to remain calm, deep breaths all she had to do was breath and she would- "ENOUGH!" After she gained the rooms attention she continued, "Your food is not to be played with, if you keep this up I will be sure to move your homework up by two grades and triple it!" This seemed to have the desired effect and she was able to stay calm, she hadn't exploded right?

One sheepish looking boy slowly inched his way forward and forced his voice to remain calm "S-sorry Ms Xiao Long, i-it was a simple misunderstanding we'll tr-try to handle it bet-better next time"

Nodding she said, "See that you do, now when I get back I expect to see this room to be as clean as it was when you all first arrived here" turning around she grinned, "You got something for me partner?"

Frowning she asked, "How did you even know I was here?"

Yang's grin grew as she said, "I saw your reflection in the spoon stuck in the ceiling"

"What?" Yang pointed towards the ceiling and there was indeed a spoon somehow stuck up there? "Oh, I see it" she sighed with disappointment,

"So, Blake do you have something?" Yang asked,

Blake shook her head showing her own surprise as she said, "No actually I didn't find the lead professor Xavier found one, he knew I was helping you and because of that he contacted me, and told me to stop by when I was available"

Shrugging Yang said, "Oh yeah that's right you got that promotion, how's that going by the way, must be a step up you know instead of working for SHIELD now you're working with them"

Shaking her head Blake said, "I'm still work for SHIELD it just means I get a bit more freedom from work"

"Oh, must be pretty boring then, I mean the only real action you'd get is when the world's in danger right?"

Blake shook her head in disappointment as she said, "I'm not going to even bother trying to answer that"

"because you know I'm right?" Yang asked with a shit eating grin,

"No because you are so far from the truth it would be pointless in even trying to explain it to you"

Before Yang could respond they had already reached their destination, and Blake had already knocked on the door, "Come in" came the reply,

They entered the room and took a seat as Charles Xavier took another look over a sheet of paper that sat in front of him before turning his attention to the two young women in front of him, "I'm sure Ms Belladonna has already told you why you're here?" He asked, upon seeing Yang nod he continued, "I picked up something last night while I was searching for a new addition for the school, while searching I may have overheard a phone call planning an attack on a group you've interacted with."

She loved it when it was easy, it was always too easy, "If you don't untie me right now I can grantee I'll have your fucking head when I get out of this!"

Shrugging she said, "You can try but knowing what I can go through it'd probably just grow back" now giving him her full undivided attention she asked, "And by the way that reminds me, who said you were getting out of this alive?"

The look on his face said it all he didn't believe her why shouldn't he? She just killed everyone that got in her way when she tried approaching him which just so happened to be his entire security detail so was it really that hard to believe that she was actually going to kill him? Reaching back, she pulled out one of her two beloved pistols and aimed it right between his eyes and pressed the gun to his head and do you want to know what he did? He laughed at her, he actually laughed at her, the last time someone laughed at her she had cut out their tongue and made them swallow it, she pressed the gun into his head with more force then pulled the trigger, "Heh and he thought I was joking"

Jumping off the roof of a jeep she looked over the edge of the highway but stopped as she heard the roar of a Harley approaching, they couldn't be regular citizens after all when the gun fight started the police blocked off all access to the highway, they had to clean up the mess so who would ride a Harley onto the highway? The bike pulled over in front of her and the first person to get off the bike wore a rather presentable but causal set of clothes her hear was blonde long and tied into a ponytail, the second person she recognized instantly she wore nothing, but leather had a gun strapped to her right thigh a knife in her left boot, and had raven black hair,

"Holy shit you're the Black Widow!" she shouted in excitement never in her life did Ruby think she'd actually get to meet an Avenger in person this was probably one of the best moments of her life! She took another look at the blonde hoping to realize she too was an Avenger but then she noticed the symbol on her jacket, "Wait what? What are an Avenger and an X-men doing together!?" She asked them pointedly,

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Black Widow raised her hand to silence the blonde as she looked at Ruby a look of recognition flashed through her eyes even though Ruby was wearing a mask? She looked back to the blonde and said, "I'll see you later I just remembered something I have to take care of fill me in later"

Ruby looked back to the blonde and stared at her, she didn't say anything she didn't do anything just stared at her, the blonde asked, "So, who are you and why are you here?"

Ruby shook her head, "Are you going to stop with the questions anytime soon?" Once the blonde shook her head Ruby said, "Right well if that's how this is going I'mma need a drink, so how about we stop off at a place I know, I get a drink you get your answers and a drink if you want, but you're buying for yourself?"

The blonde hesitated for a moment before shrugging "I don't see why not"

Ruby eyed the Harley as she asked, "Sooo can I drive?"

After a thirty-minute drive through town with that woman in red as her passenger and backseat drive they stopped outside of a bar, getting off the bike Yang wasn't sure what to think of the place, "Well this is it, you aren't having second thoughts are you Blondie?"

Narrowing her eyes Yang said, "DON'T call me Blondie, the names Yang"

The woman in red shrugged as she said, "Ok fine, are you having any second thoughts Yang?"

Yang shook her head, "No"

"Alright then let's go" the woman in red entered through the front and Yang followed her in, although once she had entered she noticed a lot of the patrons were eyeing her, looking back to the woman in red the first thing she noticed was a gun in her face, "If any of them get too close just shoot them in the foot"

Yang carefully pushed the gun back, "I can take care myself"

The woman in red only shrugged at the response, as she passed the bar the barkeep handed her a drink, "On your tab, right?" he asked,

The woman in red gave him a thumb up as she said, "You got it and keep'em coming!"

They took a seat in the back and the barkeep came over with another two glasses for the woman in red then looked to her, "You want anything?" he asked,

Yang nodded as she said, "I'll have a Budweiser"

As the barkeep left them alone Yang turned back to the woman in red who nodded at her in approval "Not a bad drink we might actually get along" she said before grabbing the top of her mask and ripping it of to reveal the face of her sister!

"RUBY!?" She must have blanked out for a second because the next thing she knew Ruby had a gun aimed point blank at her head,

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby asked,

Yang was utterly speechless she had spent so much time searching for her sister and now here she was pointing a gun at her face, where to start was the question she asked herself, and after a good minute she finally knew what she wanted to ask, "You don't remember me?" Tears were in her eyes she could feel the burning sensation they brought but she wouldn't let herself cry not now not in a place like this,

Ruby pushed the gun against Yang's head as she said with cold edge to her voice, "No fucking clue, if I owe you money the best you're gonna get is me paying for your drink, now I won't ask again, who the fuck are you?"

She couldn't hold it for much longer she knew she had to say something everyone had their eyes on them she had to tell her, "R-Ruby, i-it's me Yang I-I'm your sister"

She felt as though Ruby's eyes could have melted straight through her soul and Ruby would have known if she were lying, Yang didn't know how she knew this but she did and it scared her, "Shit" Ruby put the gun away as she leaned back into her seat all the tension seemed to have disappeared for the young woman, looking back at Yang Ruby said, "Well I guess I'm still paying for your drink"

"What?"

Ruby shook her head as she said, "Well I'm your sister I barely even remember you it's been what thirteen years and the first thing I do is point a gun at you"

"Fifteen" Yang mumbled,

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she asked, "I'm sorry I didn't really hear you, actually just hold up a sec" turning her head she yelled out in the direction of the jukebox, "Oi turn that shit down I'm trying to talk here!"

Surprisingly enough they actually listened to her, but Yang ignored that for now and continued on with what she was saying "Fifteen years, you were taken away fifteen years ago" Yang eyed her sister to try and gauge her reaction to the correction she had just given, the only thing she received was an apologetic look, "How much do you remember?" She asked,

Shrugging Ruby said, "Uh I-I'm not really sure bits and pieces, but not much mostly just things that reminded me of my cartoons, like when I first woke up their I knew I was in some kind of cell because I had seen one in a cartoon, but that was it really"

Yang's expression went from hurt to heart broken as she asked, "What happened to you?"

"No"

Yang had to do a double take on that she honestly didn't expect that "What?" she asked

"I said no"

"But why not?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes dangerously as she said, "Because it was either you or someone else who'd throw me a pity party and that ain't happening"

Yang pointed at Ruby accusingly as she said, "You do remember!"

"I said bit's and pieces I only remember some parts like it was either uncle rowe? Or you who would do that" Yang had to hold it back, but she couldn't she laughed, again Ruby narrowed her eyes dangerously as she asked, "What's so funny?"

Trying to fight off the laughing fit that had overcome her she said, "I-I'm sorry but- but you just said, uncle Rowe- hahahh its uncle Qrow"

Ruby couldn't stop it either as a grin spread across her face, "What no way you mean like the bird, as in I have an uncle Crow?"

Yang shook her head as she said, "It's spelt differently but it's the same pronunciation"

"No way, that's hilarious!"

Yang could only nod in agreement as she said, "Yeah it is" after another moment to get over the joking atmosphere Yang asked, "So where do you live?"

Ruby shrugged as she said, "Nowhere really, I had a place but got evicted because some pricks broke in"

Yang saw an opportunity and she knew she had to take it, "Well you could live with me"

Ruby took a moment to consider this as she looked back to Yang, "Do I have to wear the stupid costume they give you X-men, go to school or teach a class?"

Yang shook her head as she said, "No not really professor Xavier knows I've been looking for you for a really long time now I'm sure if we talk to him you would just have to pay rent"

Ruby nodded with an evil grin across her face as she said, "You've got a deal."

 **Oh Yang, oh no what have she gotten herself into this time? What do you guys think, what'll Ruby get up to, and what messes can she make please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I also have some other news, a lot of you might have seen this but in the AN at the end of chapter 3 I informed you all that I would be starting a few new stories and I have just uploaded one of those and a little while ago I started uploading another as weel, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could take a look at those and let me know what you think, but anyways** **if you haven't already for whatever reason follow and favourite, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
